What Is Next To Ecstasy?
by jsunshine
Summary: An ingenious yet psychotic Sasuke? And a mind haunting Sakura ? How do they relate? Just what is next to ecstasy? What is the highest degree of pain? How do you find your way back, when you have lost all hope? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on a novel by Umera Ahmed; with a lot of modifications.**

**Sasuke-centric fic. Sasuke, a bit psychotic and a normal sakura (will come a bit later).**

**Dedicated to Dictionary-ink for giving me the spirit of a writer again.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Peer- Kamil novel.**

* * *

**Chapter # 1**

Mrs. Kurenai stared at the boy sitting in the second row, beside the window, for the fourth time. Even now he was looking out of the window in a very carefree style. Every now and then he seized his activity…. and offered a glance at Mrs. Kurenai. And then went back to his original pose.

It was her first day at that foreign high school at Konoha and her first biology lecture to that class as well. She was a diplomat's wife and had shifted recently in Konoha. Teaching was her profession and whenever her husband was posted to different foreign offices, she would teach at the school associated with the embassy.

She had continued the scheme of studies followed by the previous lecturer, and after an introductory session with the students she was now giving them a lecture on the blood circulation, drawing the diagram in the process.

While explaining the diagram, she again caught a glimpse of that boy who was apparently still looking out of the window. Using her old technique, she abruptly stopped speaking, keeping her eyes fixed on the said boy. The classroom was suddenly enwrapped by silence. The boy shifted his neck to look inside. He looked at the teacher. Their eyes locked for a second. Kurenai smiled at him and then continued the lecture. She kept eye contact with the raven haired boy for a while who was now busy writing something in his notebook, and then diverted her attention towards other students. She thought that he was embarrassed enough to not repeat his disturbing activity but after one minute he was again focused on the outside view. She repeated the sudden silence technique but didn't smile this time when the student looked at her. After a while she spotted him again looking outside. This time her forehead frowned and she stopped in a bit of annoyance. The boy looked at the teacher again and this time he frowned as well. He stared at the lecturer in aggravation and continued to proceed with his sight-seeing. Kurenai turned red at this utmost rude behavior.

"What are you looking at Sasuke?" she snarled, her voice authoritative.

"Nothing", was his short reply. He was now gazing at her with fierce eyes.

"Do you know what are we studying?"

"Hope so" he said in his monotonous cold voice.

Kurenai capped the marker and threw it on the table, now fully enraged on that disrespectful remark. "If that's the case then come and redraw this diagram on board", she said rubbing the diagram she had made.

The boy changed many colors before finally returning to his cold glare mode. The students murmured and exchanged worried looks. The second Kurenai rubbed the last remnants of the diagram; Sasuke left his seat with a start. He crossed over to the board in few quick steps and drew the whole complex diagram in two minutes twenty seven seconds; the same diagram had taken Kurenai complete five minutes to draw. She just kept staring at the diagram which was neater than hers and with perfect labels; and drawn in such a short amount of time. She couldn't find even a tiny mistake even after much speculation. On his way back, Sasuke threw the marker back on the table with same force which Kurenai had used a while ago. A bit embarrassed she turned her head to look at the ingenious boy who was again sitting in the same pose, staring out of the window.

* * *

It was an elite residential area. The sound of loud music was coming from the room of an expensive looking house. Any outsider would have been amazed by the sheer will-power of the residents of the house to bear such loud music. But if he had known the state they were in; it wouldn't have been so shocking. In the state those six boys in the room were, they could have tolerated a hell lot more than that awful loud music, with no sweat. And if we talk about the seventh boy, he was not influenced by anything, ever. The room was filled with smoke clouds and a strange choking smell. The leftovers of food brought from a very expensive restaurant were trashed everywhere in the wall-to-wall carpeted room, and the soft drink cans and disposable plates, and ketchup bags oozing excessive red material were leaving hideous stains on the carpet. The seven boys were sitting, some lying on the carpet, distanced apart a bit from each other, kind of spread out in the whole room.

Many empty bear cans were scattered in front of them. And the amusement didn't stop there; they were all; at the time busy entertaining themselves with different drugs they had acquired oh-so-easily from various sources.

They had gathered for the third time for this little adventure in that month and had used various different drugs on each meeting. The drug they used the first time was found by one of them; in his father's drawer. The second one they acquired from a club and this time the drug was bought on the way back from a trip they went the previous night. They had used alcohol with all the drugs, gaining which was no problem for any of them.

Now they were all smoking cigarettes; chatting in broken sentences, all completely engulfed in the drugs- close to loosing consciousness. Only the seventh boy was completely conscious and in control. His raven color hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes, even then he was not looking as disgusting as his other friends. He was wearing a silver chain carrying different symbols and animal figures. He was wearing a high collar navy blue shirt lined with black vertical lines with first two buttons undone, and a pair of faded black jeans which had a girl's face painted on each knee. He had his cuffs rolled up to his elbows. He was also laced with different rubber and satin wrist bands and plain silver rings. His eyes were rimmed red but he still didn't look even close to being high. He stared at the other boys for a while who were completely high and were now in dosing off. He straightened up and sat, stuffing the remaining powder in a cone and started inhaling it with a straw. After a while he threw the straw away and took a bit of the powder in the palm of his hand. Intrigued but with care, he tasted a bit of it with the help of his index finger. The next moment he spitted it out quickly. Apparently the drug was of very high quality. His eyes were now redder than before but he was still in completely sound. His facial expressions were telling that he wasn't much amused by his recent activity. After a minute he took a few gulps from the bear can he was holding, as if in an attempt to wash off the taste of the drug. After tossing the empty can away he stared at his room-mates for a while his eyes showing signs of a deep thought. His eyes were a bit wet but the shine in them could tell that the drugs hadn't affected him even now.

It was happening for the third time now. Even when all his friends were so high they couldn't remember their name or get up; he would still be completely sober. He was starting to get a bit puzzled now. Why _him_? Why was _he_ not affected like the others? Why was _he_ different? He was getting tired now and was thinking to leave. After stumbling a bit, he stood up and bent to get his key ring, wallet and credit cards. He turned off the stereo and opened the door. He sat to put on his converses and stood up again. Upon closing the door of the room, he swept his eyes across the area as if he was forgetting something but then continued down the corridor. Suddenly he felt something trickling down his nose. He touched his upper lip and in the dim light of the corridor he saw crimson liquid at the tips of his fingers. He took out a tissue from his pocket and dried the blood. He felt something sharp prickling his throat from the inside. He discarded the feeling and walked ahead. After a moment he felt like suffocating; he took in a few deep breaths and tried to ease himself. And spitted one, two, three times… and then continued on to the stairs. He stopped abruptly upon having a weird feeling in his nose again and suddenly something started pouring out of his nose with full force, a force that made him bent in shock. He kept staring at the stream of blood slipping down the marble stairs - he kept on staring, in that dim corridor light.

* * *

"_What is your name?"_

"I don't know…"

"_What is the name your parents gave you?"_

"Ask my parents about that"

… silence

"_What do people call you?"_

"Boys or girls?"

"_Boys?"_

"By various different names"

"_What do they mostly call you?"_

"Dare-devil…."

… silence

"_And what about girls?"_

"They also call me by various different names"

"_What do they mostly call you?"_

"I can't tell you, it's too personal"

Deep silence…; a long breath….; then again silence.

"Can I give you a suggestion?"

"_Yes"_

"Why don't you try asking something that neither I nor you know. The things you have asked uptill now are written in that file over there". He motioned towards his case-file placed on the far end of the wooden table. "Why are you wasting my time?" he was annoyed now.

The psychoanalyst gazed at the boy lying in front of him. He had been this calm and collected since he arrived in his room. The calm, quiet and dark atmosphere of his office hasn't influenced the boy one bit. He was taking in the room's details sweeping his eyes across the room as he talked with the psychologist.

It was the strangest case brought to him in his professional life. A teenage boy with 150 I.Q. level, handsome and rich, adored by all was a total nut case and had tried to commit to suicide three times in the past three months. His parents were really worried because there wasn't any apparent reason for him doing such actions. He always got what he wanted, he had a superb academic carrier, he was young and handsome and he was an only child.

That's why his parents had brought him to the psychologist, but even the master psychoanalyst couldn't find anything wrong with him.

* * *

**The psychologist session will continue in the next chapter… I am way too drowsy to write anymore now *yawns*. Hopefully I will update, soon. The least you can do now is let me know that you were here and hit the review button! Flames, critiques, supportive reviews all accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the anonymous reviewer ()! But you really should sign in or make an account so i can know better who is appreciating me. Its easier to interact with people with a proper id. I mean i can thank/PS you personally then.**

**Continuing on, i have to apologize. There would be a bit delay before the psychologist session will be resumed. You have to know the basis of this whole Sasuke scenario. So this chapter is dedicated to Sasuke's Psycho-ness and his innovative suicidal attempts. A bit of Sakura to remind you that she is a part of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter # 2**

She was sitting in front of the auditorium with the rest of the group, her back against the wall.

"What is my biggest wish?" She said thinking, holding the ball-pen between her lips. After drawing in a deep breath she smiled sheepishly. "It's very difficult to answer"

It was the eighth day of their new year and they were all playing truth or dare in their free period. Their teacher Kakashi was usually late but today he had chosen to ditch them altogether. The empty Coke bottle had rested in Sakura's direction, she had chosen "truth" (she wasn't much of a daring type) and Ino had asked her this question.

"No fair Sak, you absolutely have to answer!" cried Ino. She was a stubborn little woman, Sakura knew so she sighed. "Ok let me think"

Tossing the roasted peanuts in her mouth she thought deeply. _My biggest wish, _she murmured. "Well I have many wishes, and each one is big".

"What kind of an answer is that?" Ino pouted.

"Yeah, give us an answer here Sak", this time the Burnett named Tenten cried.

"Ok then. First of all, I want a really long life"

"What?" Ino smiled at her unexpected answer.

"Well, I have to do a lot of stuff in life, so sixty, seventy years life seem really short to me"

"Ok so what is the second one?"

"I want to become the greatest eye specialist in the history of mankind!"

"Right! But which one is more important to you. Choose one" said Tenten.

"Both of them are"

"Suppose you don't get admitted to a medical college, then what?"

"It's impossible! I am studying so hard for this. It's impossible that I don't get enough marks for admission. And even if I don't get admitted on merit, which is impossible, my parents have enough money to get me into the college by other means"

"Even so, you never know what fate has planned for us. What if you cat become a doctor?" Ino asked her curiosity on peak.

"Then, I will cry really hard for days, no weeks. And then finally I will die"

"That can't be. No one dies like that"

"I will. I know. It's my greatest wish to become a doctor, if I can't become one, I will die for sure"

"Ok if you die, will you die a natural death or a suicidal one?"

"I can never commit suicide, I don't have the guts. It will be a natural death"

"But if you can't die a natural death, the what?" both her girlfriends asked in unison.

"Urgh, girls I told you already, it's my dream to be an eye specialist if I can't…."

"Yeah yeah you will die!" Ino and Tenten said hopelessly. "You are no fun!"

"So it means that your one big wish will cancel out the other?" Ino went back to investigation.

"Yeah you can say that. All my plans are related to medical, if I can't become a medic then what would be the point of having a long life"

"So it means that your biggest wish is to become a doctor and not having a long life" Tenten connected her answers like the pieces of a puzzle.

"I think so"

"Ok my turn to spin the bottle!" Tenten said in excitement.

The bottle stopped in Ino's direction.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Dare of course, you know me!" Ino said flipping her perfect blond hair back.

"Ok then kiss that guy sitting on that bench, with a book in hand" Sakura said, a devilish smirk playing on her face.

Ino turned to look at her lucky victim and cried, "Nooooooooooooo!"

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, perfect for picnic. The innumerable cars spread out on the black snake-like road track were a testament of the said statement. He was currently driving his navy blue heavy bike given to him by his parents as a birthday gift the previous was wearing a khaki sport-shorts and a loose white t- shirt. Even in the simplest of attires, he always managed to look graceful. But sometimes his actions cost him some grace points.

He was driving at an insanely high speed, and without a helmet. His hair flipping helplessly in the gushing air. He accelerated the bike further, now way ahead of crossing the speed limit, he was nearly piloting the bike like a jet. The road was streaming with traffic. He was driving in a rash style. He lifted the front wheel in mid air several times. Over-wheeling in such jam packed traffic earned him a few curses from the fellow drivers, but he continued. He did a few sharp turns, and then some reckless and completely unnecessary over-takes. Abruptly he twisted the bike towards the opposite direction. Now he was driving in the wrong lane. He zig-zagged his bike a few times, and then finally let go of the handle. The bike went out of control and wobbled furiously. Then at full speed it hit the side of the road track. His body flew at the impact and he rolled uncontrollably on the road. His body came to rest after covering some distance. A sudden surge of pain ran through him. _Yes_. His head was bleeding now. His thoughts muddled a bit and he tried hard to remain conscious. People ran to him and he could hear them shout at each other to call an tried to push the numbing sensation and force open his closing eyes. _Not now. I have to see this through. _Those were his last thoughts before he finally blacked out_._

* * *

He stopped the red Mercedes a short distance away from the bridge. It was about ten minutes past midnight. He took out the sack loaded with stones and a rope he had brought with him, from the car. Dragging the sack along, he made his way to the bridge. He received a few curious glares but no one stopped to look as to what he was up to. He took off his shirt and threw it in the fast flowing stream. The shirt disappeared after a few seconds, unable to withstand such harsh pressure and velocity. The tight dark blue jeans looked perfect with his slender figure and built muscles.

There was an unreadable expression in his eyes. He took the rope and suspended it above the stream. When the end was fully emerged in water, he took the other end and started sealing the neck of sack with several tight knots. Then he retrieved the submerged end of the rope and tied his waist with the rope twisting it around two, three times to secure it. Then he did the same with his feet. He stared at the water for a minute. He knew he couldn't swim. With a final deep inhale, he jumped into the stream.

He hit the water with full force. The impact left him breathless. The water was colder than he had expected. As the water exerted pressure, his body moved deeper into the dark, black looking fluid. He tried to look around into the liquid that seemed to cut his body with countless tiny blades. The instant he opened his eyes, dust and gravel blurred his vision. Water rushed into his lungs, leaving a burning sensation everywhere. He strived again to keep his self conscious, but he could feel himself slowly drifting to another world. He had failed yet again.

* * *

It was a beautiful, fine looking, and if can be said, a graceful mansion, surrounded by a placid atmosphere. The lights of the front porch, which was accompanied by an obviously well-maintained garden, were illuminating the whole front portion of the building. The tall pine trees looking down on the fresh green grass of the splendid garden made it a soothing sight to look upon. A walk on the cemented pathway, running along the garden, could refresh anyone's mind and soul. But no amount of greenery could tranquil the mind of a certain genius residing in that house.

He was alone that night. The maids and guards were present but they didn't count. They could not order him around. His parents were gone to attend a business party in another city and would return in three days. _It would be easy. No hindrance this time_. Not that he listened to his parents anyway, but the endless lecture he had to bear after his reckless attempts to kill himself were annoying.

He entered the kitchen where he found the cook with his mouth hanging ajar. It was a rare sight to see him home when his parents were away; even rarer to see him in kitchen. He preferred to eat alone in his room, occasionally eating in the dining when her mom insisted so much that he would rather obey her than ripping his ears out.

"What's the dinner tonight?" He asked in his usual arctic voice, which he used with every one except when seducing his girlfriends (*cough* prey).

"Steak with baked potatoes", the cook replied respectfully. Every servent knew about the ever so fluctuating temper of their young master.

Sasuke shrank his nose in distaste. "Ok, you can leave for tonight"

The cook eyed him suspiciously but after receiving a glare, nodded obediently and made his way out. But not before witnessing Sasuke inverting a whole container of white pills in the grinding machine. The old man's eyes widened to the size of a plater. Hurrying out, he caught a glimpse of him putting the now powdered medicine in the glass of milk and then the _master_ took off.

* * *

**I know, I hate cliff hangers as well! But I don't have a choice. You guys are so naughty, you tend to run away when there isn't a point in the end that makes you insane in curiosity. But rest assured, update will be here soon. Most probably Wednesday will be my regular update day.**

_A rating guide to help you:_

1. **Fav.** this fic if you think _Psychotic_ Sasuke is awesome and hot in a way.

2. **Alert** it if you think this fic (me) have potenial.

3. **Review** it if you wanna make a girl happy! **3**

**- Sweet Reviewers,You know i love you! :D**

**- Plain readers, you drive me crazy! :(**


End file.
